Love or Friend ?
by Lio-kun11
Summary: Summary : Sahabat, adalah teman sejati yang suka rela berbagi hal tentang hidupnya. Namun satu hal yang tidak dapat dibagi, yaitu CINTA. Itulah yang dialami Tessar dan Lio. Dua pemuda yang telah menjadi sahabat sejak kecil hingga SMA. Susah senang mereka bersama, Berbagi hal bersama. Hingga seorang siswi pindahan dari SMA lain datang ke dalam kehidupan mereka.


**Disclaimer : Bukan punya saya**

**Category : Book**

**Fandom : 13 1/2**

**Bantuan nama dari : Tessar Wahyudi & Yanti Kurnia**

**.**

**.**

**Summary** : Sahabat, adalah teman sejati yang suka rela berbagi hal tentang hidupnya. Namun satu hal yang tidak dapat dibagi, yaitu CINTA. Itulah yang dialami Tessar dan Lio. Dua pemuda yang telah menjadi sahabat sejak kecil hingga SMA. Susah senang mereka bersama, Berbagi hal bersama. Hingga seorang siswi pindahan dari SMA lain datang ke dalam kehidupan mereka.

.

.

**Love or Friend**

Pagi yang cerah, tidak ada tanda-tanda akan turun hujan. Beberapa burung terbang bebas di langit seolah itu adalah surganya. Saat itu sudah banyak orang berlalu-lalang, terutama di Superior High School.

Suara langkah terdengar di lorong-lorong koridor sekolah. Terlihat kedua pemuda yang memiliki paras tampan berjalan beriringan, sambil sesekali menyapa murid lain yang mereka jumpai.

''Bagaimana dengan tugas dari Miss. Emma ? Apa kau sudah selesi mengerjakannya?'' tanya seorang pemuda berambut hitam dengan gaya sisir ke samping. Di baju seragam sekolahnya tertera sebuah nama Tessar Wahyudi.

''Hm, sudah,'' balas pemuda di samping Tessar yang memiliki gaya rambut lurus ke bawah dan poni yang menutupi mata kanannya. Wajahnya tegas dan sorot matanya tajam. Di seragam sekolahnya juga tertera nama Hashaka Lio.

''Oh, begitu,'' gumam Tessar seraya melirik pemuda di sampingnya dengan penuh harap dapat meminjam buku tugas itu.

''Apa kau mau meminjamnya?'' Harapan Tessar menjadi kenyataan, Lio meminjamkan bukunya.

''Benarkah?'' Mata Tessar berbinar mendengar perkataan Lio. Sungguh beruntung ia mempunyai sahabat yang baik seperti pemuda yang berjalan di sampingnya.

''Tidak.''

Wajah Tessar segera berubah menjadi murung mendengar tolakan dari Lio. Ia kira Lio akan suka rela meminjamkan buku latihannya.

''Bukannya kau yang menawari tadi ?'' cibir Tessar memanyunkan bibir.

''Aku bukan menawari, tapi bertanya.'' Jawab Lio datar. Tatapannya lurus ke depan. Mengacuhkan rengekan Tessar yang mulai menjadi.

''Ck. Dasar kau ini.''

''Bukannya itu bagus ? Ingatlah, Tessar, Kau tidak akan sukses jika masih bergantung kepada usaha orang lain. Berusahalah sendiri walau pun itu gagal, dan terus berusahalah sampai kau sukses.'' Ucap Lio memberi nasihat. Bagi Lio, itu sudah kewajiban untuk menasihati sahabatnya untuk ke jalan yang lebih baik.

''Yahh... Kau benar. Tapi masalahnya, pelajaran pertama masuk lebih awal, dan tugas ku belum selesai. Apakah ini memang nasibku ?'' kegelisahan mulai merasuki batin Tessar mengingat pelajaran pertama adalah Matematika.

Lio hanya diam mendengar keluhan Tessar. Sudah menjadi rutinitas Lio mendengar keluhan sahabatnya yang satu ini.

''Hey, Lio ! Hey ! Hey, kau dengar tidak ?!''

''Hm. Aku dengar.'' Lio membalas singkat ucapan Tessar yang mulai kesal.

''Ck ! Kau ini. Sudah lah, lebih baik kita cepat menuju kelas agar aku bisa segera mengerjakan tugas dari Miss. Emma.'' Tessar berjalan dengan wajah yang sedikit kesal, namun Lio sama sekali tidak menggubrisnya.

''Hm.''

.

.

Ramai. Itu sudah biasa terjadi di masing-masing kelas. Banyak aktivitas yang mereka lakukan, seperti bercanda ria, bernyanyi, dan masih ada kegiatan lainnya jika belum ada guru yang datang. Namun tidak untuk kelas XI-A. Mereka bukan membuat keributan, melainkan menggosip tentang isu yang mengabarkan ada siswi baru yang akan bersekolah di Superior High School.

''Ada apa ini ribut-ribut ?'' Tessar yang baru memasuki kelas bertanya kepada salah satu siswa yang ikut bergabung dalam pembicaraan tersebut.

''Kalian tidak tahu kalau sekolah kita kedatangan murid baru ?'' tanya sang pemuda membalas pertanyaan Tessar. Tak lupa dengan wajahnya yang penuh tanya.

''Kami sama sekali tidak mendengar kabar itu.'' Memang begitulah. Tessar dan Lio belum mendengar rumor tersebut. Terutama Lio yang jarang bergaul dengan murid-murid yang lain, hanya waktu-waktu tertentu saja ia bergaul dengan yang lain.

''Ckckck.. Kalian ketinggalan jaman. Begini, kabarnya akan ada siswi yang akan bersekolah disini.'' Ucap salah satu pemudi ikut menimpali.

''Ohh.. Begitu.'' Ucap Lio singkat dan terkesan acuh. Kemudian ia melangkahkan kaki menuju meja yang terletak di sudut belakang tempatnya biasanya dia duduk.

''Bagaimana rupa siswi tersebut ?'' tanya Tessar yang tertarik dengan berita baru di sekolahnya.

''Aku tidak tahu. Kata Sir. Draco, dia siswi yang cantik.'' Salah satu pemuda berucap dengan penuh semangat sambil menekankan kata cantik.

Sedangkan Lio hanya mendengar pembicaraan mereka saja dari meja kelas yang biasa ia tempati. Ia sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan rumor siswi baru tersebut. Baginya itu hanya membuang waktu. Duduk diam tak bersuara. Menatap lurus kedepan. Hanya itu yang Lio lakukan.

10 menit berlalu, dan akhirnya bel masuk dimulai. Untung lah Tessar dapat menyelesaikan tugasnya berkat bantuan Lio. Ia sekali lagi bersyukur mendapat sahabat seperti Lio.

**Cklek**

Pintu terbuka, menampakkan wanita paruh baya sebagai pelaku pembuka pintu.

''Selamat pagi, semua.''

''Selamat pagi, Miss. Emma.''

''Baiklah. Sebelum kita memulai pelajaran, ada sesuatu yang akan Miss beritahu. Kalian pasti sudah mendengar kabar bahwa terdapat siswi baru yang akan masuk sekolah ini, dan itu benar. Kebetulan dia masuk kelas ini.'' Miss. Emma berbicara dengan lantang kepada semua siswa-siswi dikelas XI.

Sementara yang lain berbisik-bisik tentang siswi baru tersebut. Menerka-nerka rupa sosok yang menjadi pembicaraan hangat pagi ini.

''Harap diam, semua. Baiklah, sambutlah teman baru kalian dengan ramah. Yanti Kurnia, silakan masuk.'' Ucap Miss. Emma mempersilahkan seorang gadis cantik untuk memasuki kelas. Membuat sebagian siswa memandang takjub gadis tersebut bagai melihat bidadari.

''Woaahh ! Dia cantik sekali.''

''Ahh... Dia manis.''

''Baiklah, Yanti. Perkenalkan dirimu.'' Titah Miss. Emma yang kebetulan wali kelas XI-A.

''Eeee... Halo semua, Salam kenal. Perkenalkan nama saya Yanti Kurnia. Saya pindahan dari Rose Garden High School. Semoga teman-teman bisa menyambut ku dengan senang hati.'' Yanti memperkenalkan dirinya dengan senyum manisnya yang membuat hati beberapa siswa meleleh.

''Hei, Lio, bagaimana pendapatmu dengan siswi baru itu ? Cantik bukan ?'' Tanya Tessar yang kebetulan duduk didepan meja yang Lio singgahi. Berharap mendapat respons yang bagus dari Lio.

''Hm.''

''Ck. Kau tidak asyik.''

''Terserah.''

.

.

Akhirnya istirahat telah tiba. Waktunya para siswa-siswi mengisi perut mereka, kecuali Tessar dan Lio. Mereka lebih senang memakan bekal mereka di atap sekolah. Sudah menjadi rutinitas mereka dari semenjak Academy

''Lio, apa nanti siang kau sibuk ?''

''Sepertinya tidak. Kebetulan aku cuti kerja untuk beberapa hari.'' Terang Lio dibalas anggukan oleh Tessar.

''memangnya ada apa ?'' tanya Lio penasaran. Tak biasanya temannya ini bertanya kesibukkannya.

''Tidak ada apa-apa.''

''Hm.''

Dan kemudian hanya keheningan yang ada dan suara kecapan di bibir saat mengunyah makanan. Serta suara angin sejuk yang melantun halus menerpa rambut mereka.

''Tessar, apa kau bisa menjagakan makananku ? Aku ingin ke kamar mandi sebentar.''

''Ok, baiklah.'' Balas Tessar seraya mengacungkan jempol kearah Lio.

Lio bangkit dari duduknya dan berlalu meninggalkan Tessar di atap sekolah sendirian.

.

.

Berjalan di koridor dengan santai menuju ke kamar mandi untuk memenuhi panggilan alamnya. Namun ketika sampai di persimpangan koridor, entah karena tidak fokus atau memang tidak sadar bahwa di depannya ada seseorang yang berlawanan arah, Lio tanpa sengaja menabrak seseorang tersebut.

**Bruk**

**Sprat**

Namun sayangnya, cairan minuman yang di bawa seseorang tersebut tumpah di baju Lio dengan manisnya.

''Ahk ! Ma-maaf, saya tak sengaja.'' Suara merdu nan indah memasuki gendang telinga Lio. Suara yang berasal dari bibir cherry seorang gadis yang baru saja ia tabrak.

''Ah iya, tidak apa-apa.'' Ujar Lio seraya mengusap baju seragamnya yang basah, mencoba mengurangi kadar air yang semakin meluas.

''Duh ! Saya benar-benar minta maaf...eee...'' ucap gadis tersebut menggantung saat ia kebingungan ingin memanggil pemuda di depannya dengan siapa.

''Lio. Namaku Hashaka Lio. Salam kenal.'' Lio segera menjawab kebingungan dari sang gadis. Menatap wajah ayu yang sudah tak asing lagi menurutnya. Ternyata dia murid baru itu.

''Salam kenal juga, Lio. Perkenalkan, namaku Yanti Kurnia.'' Ucap gadis tersebut yang bernama Yanti.

''Hm. Aku sudah tahu. Kebetulan kita satu kelas.''

''Ah, iya ! Kenapa aku bisa lupa ya ? Ahahaha.''

Lio hanya tersenyum simpul mendengar tawa Yanti. Tawa renyah bagai keripik kentang yang baru saja di angkat dari penggorengan.

''Baiklah, Yanti. Aku harus pergi, ada sesuatu yang harus kutuntaskan.'' Kata Lio dengan menekankan kata sesuatu. Baginya menahan sesuatu yang akan keluar adalah hal yang merepotkan bagi Lio.

''Iya, baiklah. Eee.. Sekali lagi aku minta maaf atas kejadian tadi.''

''Sudahlah, jangan dipikirkan. Lagi pula tidak terlalu basah.'' Ucap Lio sambil menatap baju seragam depannya yang sedikit basah.

''Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu.''

''Iya.''

Yanti menatap kepergian Lio lekat. Tersenyum tipis sebelum berlalu menuju kelas.

'Dia menarik.'

.

.

**Kriiiing**

Sudah beberapa jam berlalu dan akhirnya waktu pulang sekolah telah tiba, namun tidak untuk anggota yang mengikuti ekskul sekolah.

''Ugghhh... Akhirnya ~.'' Sebuah suara keluar dari seorang pemuda yang berjalan menuju gerbang sekolah. Di sampingnya juga terdapat sosok yang memiliki surai hitam dengan poni yang menutupi mata kanannya.

''Apakah menuntut ilmu membuatmu merasa bosan, Tessar ?'' tanya sosok yang berjalan di samping pemuda tadi seraya memasang wajah datar, Hashaka Lio. Melirik sahabatnya yang sepertinya sedang down.

''Yahh, begitulah. Bagiku belajar terus menerus bagaikan burung dalam sangkar.'' Ucap pemuda yang bernama Tessar kepada pemuda di sampingnya.

''Begitu, ya.'' Balas Lio singkat.

Tak menghentikan langkah mereka, terus berjalan walau dengan langkah Tessar yang agak loyo. Namun langkah mereka harus terhenti kala seseorang memanggil salah satu dari mereka.

''Lio !''

''Yanti ?'' gumam Lio setelah membalikkan badan karah seseorang yang ia panggil Yanti.

Yanti berlari kecil kearah Lio dan Tessar, dengan sebuah buku yang ia dekap. Tas yang tergendong manis di punggungnya bergoyang seiring dengan langkah panjang Yanti.

''Ada apa, Yanti ? Apa ada sesuatu ?'' tanya Lio menatap Yanti heran.

''Tidak ada apa-apa. Eee... Begini, aku 'kan murid baru, jadi ingin meminjam beberapa buku catatanmu untuk melengkapi catatan ku yang masih kosong.''

''Kenapa tidak sekalian minta diajarkan oleh kami ?'' tanya Tessar ikut memberi saran. Melebarkan senyum kala melihat Yanti menunjukkan wajah gembira.

''Wah, benarkah ?'' tanya Yanti antusias.

Lio hendak mengeluarkan suara, namun Tessar sudah memotong terlebih dahulu.

''Benar.'' Jawab Tessar cepat.

''Jika begitu terima kasih, mohon bantaunya.''

''Iya, sama-sama. Oh iya, perkenalkan namaku Tessar Wahyudi. Salam kenal.'' Ucap Tessar seraya mengulurkan tangan.

''Salam kenal juga, Tessar. Aku Yanti Kurnia, murid pindahan dari Rose Garden High School.'' Yanti membalas uluran tangan Tessar dengan senyum simpul.

''Baiklah, Lio, Tessar. Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu. Bye~.'' Lanjut Yanti seraya berlalu dan melambaikan tangan. Meninggalkan dua pemuda yang menatapnya lekat.

''Byee~'' balas Tessar yang juga melambaikan tangannya. Sedangkan Lio hanya mengangguk pelan kearah Yanti.

''Baiklah, Lio. Ayo kita lanjutkan perjalanan.'' Tessar berjalan mendahului Lio dengan semangat. Sepertinya mood sahabatnya ini sudah kembali.

Sedangkan Lio hanya menggelengkan kepalanya atas kelakuan sahabatnya yang sangat hiperaktif ini.

Tak ingin membuat sahabatnya menunggu, Lio menyusul Tessar yang sudah sedikit jauh darinya.

.

.

**16.23**

Sore ini tidak seperti kemarin. Hujan mengguyur sebagian permukaan bumi. Jalanan basah karena derasnya siraman air hujan. Orang-orang segan untuk sekedar keluar rumah karena dinginnya udara.

Namun tidak untuk gadis yang kini duduk meringkuk di bangku halte bis. Dengan jaket bulu yang memeluk tubuhnya, menutupi setengah wajahnya.

"Huff~..hsss... Dingin.'' Gumamnya seraya merapatkan dekapannya. Bibir cherry nya bergetar karena dinginnya udara. Bahkan sebuah jaket tebal pun tak cukup untuk menghadang angin dingin menyapu kulit putihnya.

**Splas splas splas**

Suara cipratan air menarik perhatian gadis tersebut. Dari jauh ia bisa melihat seseorang berlari menerobos derasnya hujan, dengan sebuah jaket hitam yang ia angkat ke atas sebagai pengganti payung. Ia bisa melihat seseorang itu berlari kearahnya. Ada perasaan was-was pada diri gadis tersebut kalau-kalau sosok itu melakukan hal buruk terhadapanya, namun ia buang jauh-jauh perasaan itu.

Semakin dekat orang tersebut berlari ke halte bis, menerjang hujan yang kian menjadi.

**Splas splas tap tap**

"Hufft.. Akhirnya.'' Gumam sosok tersebut yang diketahui seorang pemuda. Menyampirkan jaketnya yang basah di lengannya.

Gadis tadi menatap lekat pemuda yang berdiri membelakanginya. Ia tersentak saat pemuda itu balas menatapnya, menampakkan dengan jelas paras wajah yang terbilang tampan. Ditambah lagi dengan poni yang menutupi mata kanannya basah terkena hujan.

"Lio ?'' satu nama yang terucap dari bibir gadis tersebut ketika menatap wajah pemuda tersebut.

"Eee... Iya, saya.'' Balas Lio menunjukkan keheranan pada wajahnya. Di dalam hatinya ia bertanya-tanya, 'bagaimana orang itu tahu namaku ?'.

Gadis tadi membuka jaket yang menutupi wajahnya, menampakkan wajah cantiknya yang memancarkan cahaya keindahan di cuaca mendung seperti ini.

''Yanti ?''

''Iya, ini aku.'' Menganggukkan kepala di sertai senyum yang mengembang di wajahnya.

''Apa yang kau lakukan di sini ?'' Lio mendudukkan dirinya di bangku halte bis tepat di samping Yanti duduk.

''Tidak ada. Setelah belanja beberapa sayuran, aku berniat menunggu bis di sini. Tapi karena bis nya tidak kunjung datang, jadi aku terjebak hujan di sini.'' Ucap Yanti menunjuk beberapa kantong plastik yang tergeletak manis di lantai halte bis. ''Kau sendiri sedang apa berlari di tengah hujan ?'' pertanyaan balasan terlontar dari bibir cherry milik Yanti. Walau cuaca dingin, namun warna merah itu tak lepas dari bibir gadis cantik tersebut.

''Ahaha... Sebenarnya aku berencana pulang ke rumah setelah selesai dengan pekerjaanku, namun hujan turun terlebih dahulu. Tapi karena ditengah jalan ban motorku bocor, aku terpaksa berlari menerobos hujan dan mencari tempat meneduh terdekat. Dan di sinilah sekarang aku berada.'' Menceritakan kejadian yang ia alami sore ini, tak mempedulikan dinginnya cuaca.

''Lalu bagaimana nasib motormu ?''

''Yahh.. Biar kan saja. Lagi pula mana ada maling motor hujan-hujan begini.'' Menghendikkan bahu menandakan ia tidak peduli akan hal itu.

''Dasar kau ini. Bagai-''

**slap**

**JGLLEERRRrrrr**

''KYAAAA !''

Teriakan melengking nan memekakkan telinga keluar dari bibir tipis Yanti. Tak heran jika pemuda di sampingnya merasakan sakit pada telinganya karena tangan yang ingin ia gunakan untuk menutup telinga tertahan oleh sepasang tangan yang mendekap tubuh tegapnya.

Merasakan tubuhnya hangat, mendongakkan kepala mencari sumber kehangatan itu berada. Membeku. Yanti membeku menyadari kecerobohannya memeluk pemuda di sampingnya erat.

''Eeeee...'' Yanti tak dapat mengucapkan sepatah kata pun. Hanya gumaman tak jelas yang lolos darinya.

''Prrfftt...phfft.. Buahahaha... Ahahhah...''

Yanti hanya diam mendengar tawa terbahak-bahak lolos dari pemuda yang sedang ia dekap ini.

''Kenapa kau tertawa ?'' melepaskan pelukannya, menatap heran Lio dengan wajahnya yang menunjukkan kebingungan.

''Hahaha... Tidak. Hanya saja..hahaha... Hanya saja teriakanmu itu lebih besar melebihi gledek tadi. Hahahaha...'' Lio tak dapat menghentikan tawanya mengingat teriakan Yanti yang menggelegar.

''Eh ? Benarkah ?''

''Hahaha... Iya, sungguh.''

Awalnya ia tak percaya, tapi setelah dipikir-pikir ada benarnya juga.

''Haha.. Hahahahahah !'' menyadari sikap bodohnya, Yanti juga ikut tertawa. Tawa lepas yang sangat memuaskan.

Tawa gembira yang menemani kesepian mereka di tengah derasnya hujan. Tak memperdulikan udara dingin yang menusuk tulang mereka.

.

.

Tak terasa 3 bulan telah berlalu. Yanti sudah kenal akrab dengan seluruh murid di sekolah barunya, termasuk Lio dan Tessar.

**Kringggggg**

''Baiklah, sekian pelajaran yang dapat saya berikan. Semoga pelajaran kali ini dapat dipahami oleh kalian. Terima kasih, saya permisi.'' Seorang guru yang baru saja selesai mengajar di kelas XI-A berjalan keluar ruangan.

Para murid juga keluar kelas karena waktu jam istirahat dimulai. Tak ingin mensia-siakan waktu, para murid berebut untuk terlebih dahulu sampai di kantin agar tidak kehabisan jajanan. Namun tidak untuk Lio dan Tessar yang lebih memilih duduk di atap sekolah sambil memakan bekal yang mereka bawa. Dan mereka juga memiliki tambahan teman makan, Yanti. Semenjak 3 bulan ini, Yanti sangat akrab dengan Lio dan Tessar. Tak heran jika hampir setiap saat mereka selalu bertiga.

''Iya apanya ? Mana ada seekor rubah bersuara 'kon kon'.''

''Ada kok. Aku pernah nonton anime, dan rubah itu bersuara 'kon kon'.''

''Itu Cuma anime. Beda sama dunia nyata.''

''Ada juga rubah yang bersuara 'nyan nyan'.''

''Kalau yang itu kucing.''

''Kucing ? Bukannya kucing itu 'meow' ?''

''Arrgh ! Sudahlah, aku pusing.''

''Hahahaha...''

Tertawa bersama melepas penatnya pelajaran. Itulah yang biasa mereka betiga lakukan.

''Apa kalian melihat Mr. Dylan dan Mr. Rich hari ini ?'' Lio menatap Tessar dan Yanti bergantian. Menunjukkan raut wajah bertanya.

''Tidak. Memangnya ada apa ?'' Tessar membalas pertanyaan Lio, tak menghentikan kunyahan bekal dimulutnya.

''Tidak ada apa-apa, hanya ada urusan penting.''

''Apa maksudmu membahas pertandingan bola basket yang akan di adakan seminggu hari lagi ?'' tanya Tessar dibalas anggukan pelan dari Lio.

''Iya.''

''Ohh.. Aku tidak lihat Mr. Dylan dan Mr. Rich hari ini. Bagaimana denganmu, Yanti ? Apa kau melihat mereka ?''

"Aku juga tidak melihat Mr. Dylan dan Mr. Rich. Sepertinya mereka tidak datang." Jawab Yanti dengan wajah berpikir. Menambah kesan manis di wajah cantiknya.

''Begitu, ya... Yahh, baiklah.'' menghembuskan nafasnya pasrah. Kembali memakan bekalnya yang tinggal setengah.

Kemudian mereka hanya berdiam memakan bekal masing-masing, hingga Tessar memecah keheningan yang ada.

''Hahh... Sepertinya aku terlalu banyak minum air pagi ini.''

''Hm ? Kenapa ?'' menatap heran kearah sahabatnya yang tiba-tiba bertutur kata tanpa ada sebab.

''Ehehehe... Aku kebelet pipis." Menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal, menunjukkan tampang watados andalannya.

''Ya sudah sana.''

Menuruti perkataan Lio. Bangkit dari duduknya dan berlalu meninggalkan Yanti dan Lio.

Setelah kepergian Tessar, hanya kesunyian yang ada. Larut dalam pikiran masing-masing. Mencoba mencari topik yang pas untuk di bicarakan.

''Yanti." "Lio."

"Eh ?"

Canggung. Entah kenapa suasana menjadi canggung bagai mereka baru saling kenal. Memanggil nama lawan bicara secara bersamaan.

''Kau duluan." "Kau duluan."

Diam.

Entah sejak kapan kegugupan merasuki perasaan mereka. Membuat rasa tak nyaman pada diri mereka masing-masing.

"Hufft~.." mencoba merilekskan tubuh yang tadinya kaku bagai patung. Kembali memanggil seseorang yang duduk didepannya.

''Yanti..."

''Eee.. Iya.'' Mendongakkan kepalanya ke depan. Menatap Lio yang ingin mengatakan sesuatu.

"Ada suatu yang ingin ku sampaikan.''

"Ummu.. " menganggukkan kepala pelan. Dengan tatapan yang masih terarah kearah Lio.

"Aku... " menatap kearah lain. Mencoba menghindari tatap mata gadis di depannya.

"Aku..." menggantung. Entah kenapa dadanya memanas. Ia tak pernah merasakan hal ini sebelumnya.

Yanti menatap pemuda didepanya. Menanti perkataan yang ingin bebas dari bibir pemuda tersebut.

''A-aku... Aku mencintaimu."

**Deg**

Senyap...

Hanya degupan jantung yang dapat mereka dengar. Degupan yang semakin mengeras didada Lio, termasuk Yanti yang tidak menyangka pernyataan pemuda di depannya ini.

"Lio..." panggilan halus nan lembut lolos dari bibir Yanti. Menatap pemuda dengan sorot mata yang menunjukkan kesungguhan.

"Eee... Ya.'' Balasan yang terdengar ragu dari bibir Lio. Berharap gadis di depannya tidak marah setelah apa yang ia katakan tadi. Menyatakan cinta ? Itu memang terdengar konyol.

"Lio, sebenarnya... Aku-"

**Cklek**

Pintu atap terbuka. Memotong perkataan Yanti dengan cepatnya. Mengambil posisi sedikit menjauh dari Lio. Mencoba menormalkan kegugupannya.

"Uahh ! Leganya~'' seru sang pemuda pelaku dari terbukanya pintu, Tessar. Berjalan kearah Lio dan Yanti berada. Setelah sampai, Tessar segera dudukan diri di tempatnya semula.

"Baiklah ! Ayo lanjutkan pembicaraan. Dari mana kita tadi ? Ahh ! Pertandingan basket."

Dan kemudian hanya pembicaraan mengenai lomba basket yang akan diadakan di Superior High School dan mendengarkan Yanti bercerita tentang sekolah lamanya. Tapi Lio dan Tessar tidak mendengar celotehan Yanti, mereka larut dalam pikiran masing-masing.

'Apa aku harus memberi tahu Tessar bahwa aku mencintai Yanti ? Ya. Aku akan memberi tahunya. Tidak boleh ada rahasia di antara sahabat.'

Namun Tessar juga berpikir demikian. Pikiran yang hampir sama yang dialami oleh sahabat ini.

'Apa aku harus mengatakan hal ini kepada Lio ?'

''Ekhem...'' Tessar berdeham sekali untuk memulai pembicaraan baru. ''Lio, apa nanti siang kau sibuk ?"

"Tidak."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu nanti siang kita ketemuan di taman kota."

"Memang ada apa ? Apa aku boleh ikut ?" tanya Yanti dengan wajah berharap.

''Ahaha... Maaf, sepertinya tidak. Aku ada pembicaraan penting dengan Lio."

"Begitu ya."

"Maaf ya.'' Ucapan Tessar dibalas anggukan lesu oleh Yanti.

"Baiklah, Lio. Kita bertemu siang nanti pukul 14.30."

.

.

**14.48**

Duduk di sebuah bangku taman seraya memandang sekitar yang sangat sepi. Hanya dirinya sendiri yang ada di taman. Menunggu sahabatnya yang ingin bertemu di taman kota.

"Lio !" sebuah suara menarik perhatian pemuda yang duduk dibangku taman. Ternyata itu adalah temannya, Tessar.

"Akhirnya kau datang juga." Ucap Lio ketus serayab memasang raut wajah kesal karah pemuda yang berdiri didepannya.

"Ahaha... Maaf." Tessar menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, seraya menyunggingkan cengiran.

"Hahh~. Baiklah, Tessar. Sekarang apa yang ingin kau bicarakan ?"

''Lio, ada sesuatu yang ingin ku beritahu.'' Menunjukkan wajah seriusnya kearah Lio.

''Eee.. Sebenarnya aku juga ada." Ucap Lio juga serius.

''Baiklah, kau dahulu."

''Tidak, kau dahulu saja.''

''Aku terakhir saja, kau duluan.''

Saling bertengkar untuk siapa yang memulai terlebih dahulu. Sudah kebiasaan mereka berdebat.

''Lebih baik kau dulu, Tessar. Aku memaksa.'' Lio menunjukkan raut keseriusan, dan akhirnya Tessar mengalah.

''Baiklah. Begini..." ada jeda panjang pada perkataan Tessar. "...Aku menyukai Yanti.'' Dan perkataan Tessar sukses membuat Lio terdiam.

''...''

''Awalnya aku tak menyangka jika aku mempunyai rasa kepadanya, tapi ini lah nyatanya. Aku menyukai Yanti.''

''O-oh, begitu.'' Lio membalas dengan nada bergetar. Menahan keterkejutan yang tiba-tiba.

''Baiklah, Lio, sekarang giliranmu. Beri tahukan pada ku apa yang ingin kau sampaikan.''

''Ah ! Eee.. Itu... Pindah.'' Hanya satu kata yang ada dipikiran Lio, pindah.

''Hah ?'' menatap heran sahabatnya. Seolah tak mengerti akan maksudnya.

''Eee.. I-i-iya, pindah. A-aku akan pindah sekolah.''

''Pi-pindah sekolah ? Apa maksudmu ?''

''Aku... Aku akan pulang ke asal kelahiranku, Tokyo. Dan aku juga akan bersekolah di sana. '' Lio menundukkan kepalanya, tak berani menatap sahabatnya.

''Ka-kau bercanda kan ? Ka-kau tidak mungkin tega meninggalkan sahabatmu ini 'kan ?''

''Tapi sayangnya iya. Aku harus pindah, ada sebuah perusahaan yang harus ku teruskan. Dan kemungkinan aku akan berangkat besok, jadi aku ingin kembali ke apartemenku sekarang untuk mengemasi barang-barang.''

''Tunggu, tunggu, tunggu. Kau gila ? Besok ? Kau bahkan masih belum sempat berpamitan kepada yang lain dan kau ingin pergi besok ?'' tak terima dengan perkataan sahabatnya, ia mengajukan protes kepada Lio.

''Begitulah keharusannya, Tessar. Baiklah, aku pergi dulu. Selamat tinggal'' Lio membalikkan badan hendak berlalu, namun langkahnya terhenti saat Tessar berujar padanya.

''Kau tega, Lio ! Kau tega meninggalkan sahabatmu ini ! Kau-''

''Ketahuilah, Tessar." Potong Lio cepat. "Di dunia ini ada yang datang, dan ada yang berlalu. Kita bisa menerima sesuatu yang datang dengan lapang dada, tapi cobalah merelakan sesuatu yang berlalu walau terpaksa.'' Lio melirik Tessar dari sudut matanya tanpa membalikkan badannya. Perkataan Lio sukses membuat Tessar bungkam.

"Baiklah, Tessar. Aku pergi." Melanjutkan langkahnya yang terhenti. Berniat menuju keapartemennya untuk berkemas. Namun untuk kedua kalinya langkahnya terhenti, namun bukan karena Tessar, tapi karena seorang wanita yang berteriak kearahnya.

''LIO !''

''Ya-Yanti ?'' membalikkan badan. Menunjukkan raut keterkejutan menatap Yanti yang berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa kearahnya.

**Plak**

Menampar keras rahang kiri Lio. Tak peduli seberapa sakit yang di alami sang pemuda.

''Bodoh ! Kau bodoh Lio. Kau bodoh !'' Yanti memeluk Lio erat. Memukulkan kepalan tangannya di dada bidang Lio.

"..."

Lio hanya diam menerima pukulan pada dada bidangnya. Tidak menunjukkan perlawanan.

"Kau bodoh ! Bodoh ! Bodoh ! Hiks.. Kau.. Bodoh.. Hiks.''

''Maaf.'' Hanya satu kata yang dapat Lio katakan. Maaf. Namun ia tahu, kata maaf tidak akan cukup.

''Kau bilang bahwa kau mencintaiku, dan sekarang kau ingin pergi begitu saja. Lalu apa gunanya kau mengungkapkan perasaanmu padaku... Hiks..hiks..'uaaahhh...'' air mata Yanti tumpah membasahi kemeja pemuda didepannya. Tak memperdulikan sang empu keberatan atau tidak.

Lio diam. Ia tak dapat berkata sepatah kata pun. Melihat wanita yang ia cintai menangis, itu cukup membuat hatinya tercubit. Ia Menatap Tessar yang membulatkan kedua matanya tak percaya.

''L-Lio... Kau...'' sebuah kata menggantung keluar dari bibir Tessar. Ia tak bisa melanjutkan perkataannya dalam keterkejutan ini.

''Iya, Tessar... Aku juga. A-aku juga mencintainya.'' Lio mencoba tidak menggetarkan ucapannya. Mencoba bersikap tegas walau tubuhnya gemetar.

''Lalu kenapa ? Kenapa kau yang harus pergi ?'' menatap marah Lio. Mengeraskan rahangnya kuat.

Lio melepaskan pelukan Yanti halus. Berjalan kearah Tessar dengan perlahan.

"Karena aku ingin melihat sahabatku bahagia." Ucap Lio seraya tersenyum lembut.

**Greb**

Tessar mencengkram erat kerah Lio. Tak peduli jika itu akan sobek.

"Alasan macam apa itu, hah ?" tak terima akan alasan Lio, Tessar berniat memukul wajah Lio, namun ia urungkan karena didepannya adalah sahabatnya. Sahabat tak akan melukai sahabat.

"Jadi... Bisa kau lepaskan aku ? Aku ingin segera pergi..." menarik paksa kerahnya yang di cengkram Tessar. Membalikkan badan dan berjalan menjauh dari Tessar.

"Yanti..." kembali kehadapan Yanti. Menatap gadis didepannya yang menunduk sambil terisak. "Selamat tinggal.. Dan sampai jumpa. Ahh ! Satu lagi..." Lio mengambil sesuatu dari sakunya, memberikan benda tersebut kapada Yanti. Sebuah dasi kupu-kupu warna merah. "Ini sebagai ucapan perpisahan kita." Mengusap rambut hitam Yanti halus sebelum melenggang pergi meninggalkan dua insan yang menatapnya sedih.

"LIO !" Yanti berteriak kearah Lio yang sedikit jauh. "I LOVE YOU ! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH !" menyunggingkan senyum puas. Walau ada rasa sesak di dada.

Lio tersenyum tipis mendengarnya. "I love you too." Bergumam pelan bagai angin. Tak ada yang mendengar kecuali Tuhan dan dia yang tahu.

Dan inilah kisah persahabatan dan cinta, selalu ada yang mengalah. Namun mungkin ini bukan akhir dari kisah mereka.. Karena waktu masih panjang sampai ajal tiba.

**~The End~**

.

.

**#AktifkanPenulisIndonesia**

**#AyoSenengNulis**


End file.
